Everlasting Life
by Alunamai
Summary: As a suggestion, please start reading Insanity before this one... i don't need lost readers. All the chapters in this one are about the characters in insanity that are not twilight characters... but there are twilight characters inthis. Enjoy! R
1. Omenzia Omenz

A/N: Hey all! This one is sort of like a back story to Insanity. I mean, it is the back story to all of my characters. So I hope you enjoy. This story will still have Twilight characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.. they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Everlasting Life

By: Alunamai

Chapter One:

Omenzia Omenz

Omenzia POV

When I was a young girl, the only boy who could ever reach me was the son of a preacher man… the son of Pastor Joseph Cullen. My parents attended the Cullen Anglican Church on Sixth Street. My father and Pastor Cullen were old friends and they had both planned out Carlisle and I's future together. Fortunately for us… we didn't get the chance to marry.

I was born in 1639, London, England. My parents were human but I was born with the vampire gene. Upon my eighteenth birthday, or somewhere around it, I changed from human to vampire.

-x-x-x-x-

1657 London, England

My mother had just finished baking the prayer bread that she made every single Sunday. She has been doing this since 1645 because she felt it was a way to help Pastor Cullen. His wife died of small pox that very year. And since my father was his good friend, he told my mother to start making the prayer bread for Sunday mass.

My father was down at the church tutoring the pastor's son, Carlisle. The boy was sixteen… almost seventeen and was more like a brother to me that my own little brother. Who by the way was born with the same gene I was born with, somewhere down the line we had a vampire in the family and some how they had human children. Carlisle and I grew up together, and by our fathers, we were to wed on Carlisle's eighteenth birthdays.

Fortunately for us, we never had the chance. We never would have been able to reproduce… on the order of… we thought to much of each other as siblings.

x-x-x-x

After the mass, our parents retreated to the basement of the church to plan out our lives and gossip about lord knows what. We stayed put. Carlisle was cleaning up the floor and the pews that had been in left in a horrible disarray of books, pages, and dirt.

"That was a marvelous service." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Your father has out done himself. Amazing talent he has."

"If you can call it that." He said quietly knowing his father had ears like a hawk. "If you can call forcing a small public off the street to listen to and sing hymns about god a talent, then you have no eye for talent. Now, myself, I have a talent of curing the sick around here and I plan on becoming a doctor. But I will have to wait till the old preacher dies."

"That is a talent, Carl, don't lie to yourself. We don't live forever, and men like your father bring hope to the world." I said in a kind tone, not really paying any attention to what the latter part of his comment was.

"By me taking over for my father, innocent lives will die by my hand… I don't want to be held responsible in the eyes of God."

I sat in one of the pews and watched as he started cleaning the large cross his father had made a wedding gift to Carlisle's mother. He loved that cross. Carlisle once told me that he believed his mothers soul was in that cross. And in three days, he planned on giving it to me as a birthday gift.

After about twenty minutes I stood up and took about two steps forward when I felt a sharp pain coarse through my body.

"Ahh." I clutched my side. The next thing I knew I was on the floor writhing with pain and screaming.

"Omenzia… calm down." The blonde boy tried to calm me down. "I'm going to get…"

"BOY! What in the name of the Lord is… oh my God. What happened, how did this…" I blacked out.

-x-x-x-

After I awoke, I realized what I had become. It wasn't rocket science… it just seemed logical. I was whiter than a ghost, I had red eyes (especially since my eye color had been grey), and I was stronger than any man in the surrounding area. It was obvious that I had become a vampire. That was what my father hunted, vampires, witches, and werewolves. So I ran away. I thought I would never find anyone like me, since the people usually accused of being such things were just beggars. But, as fate would have it, I found a small-civilized coven. They fed off of animals just the way I did.

-x-x-x-x-

I had been wandering the snow-covered English countryside for about two weeks before I came across them. At this point in time, I looked like a snow-white beggar girl with pitch-black hair, which if it was untangled and brushed would be just below the bum… like it is now. And I was desperate to find someplace to stay for longer than a fortnight. The last place of residency was a foxhole.

That's when I saw a man, who was pale as I was, rushing towards me. I froze in place and prayed to god he ran pass me, but the next thing I knew I was wrestling in the snow.

"SEAMUS! Get off the girl. Can't you see what she is?" A woman called.

The man stopped wrestling me and stood up. He took one look at face and was immediately apologetic.

"I'm sorry. Thought you were a human."

"It's alright."

"You're a mess, dear. Come with me. I'm Agatha, and this is Seamus." The woman said cheerfully. "A warm bath, and some clean clothes will suite you quite nicely. Now, my child, what is your name?"

"Omenzia." I answered quietly. "Omenzia Omenz."

"Well, Omenzia, you are more than welcomed to stay with us until you are ready to leave." And we started down the road.

We walked for a matter of minutes when we came across a large abandoned castle… well, not abandoned, but obviously not used by the present day people. We entered and I was told to stay put.

"Henry! We need a tub of hot water!" Agatha called loudly. For humans it would have been just a raised voice.

It was about an hour before the tub was ready. So while we waited, Agatha attempted to brush out all the knots in my hair. That took just about an hour with her quick and nimble fingers.

"Into the tub." I stepped into the water and she began to scrub my skin. I felt like I had been in there for hours. In actuality it was only a matter of a half hour.

"AGIE!" a young male voice called. "I've returned home!"

"Mr. Landson, you stay right where you are." She said in a chipper voice. "Now miss, let me help you with this and then I will need you to follow me."

She helped me into a bodice and then she gave me a black dress with white sleeves.

"You look beautiful. Now, that hair of yours… ah we'll just leave it down for now. Come with me." She led me to the entrance hall and I saw the most gorgeous man of my life. How was I to know that Agatha knew I was coming and had this all planned out?

"Mr. Landson, I would like you to meet Ms. Omenz. She will be staying here with us for the time being." And with that, she left us alone together.

"Jason Landson." He bowed and then he held out his hand.

"Omenzia Omen, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance." I put my hand in his and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

-x-x-x-

I can't really recall the next few years we were together. All I can remember from that time period was our wedding, well, some of it. You see, Seamus, about three months before our wedding, had disappeared. So after we were pronounced man and wife, we set out to find the man. The year was 1663 and we were headed to London.


	2. Nocturnia Regina Stephania Armonzia

A/N: Okay, I like cliff hangers! So I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger! SO I hope you like this next one! Oh I just figured out why my best friend calls me Bella. My friends and I were going to make a video in a cemetery (don't ask long story) and as I was walking down the stairs to my front door… I fell. I slipped on a pant leg, went forward towards the wall in front of my grandfathers door, and I put my arm out to break my fall… the entire right side of my body is now in pain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Everlasting Life

By: Alunamai

Chapter Two:

Nocturnia Regina Stephania Armonzia

1901 was a fabulous year for the Armonzia family. My parents were the king and queen of the vampire world, and my mother was thought to of lied about her background. A vampire changed is a vampire barren, a vampire born is a vampire with child.

My parents were married in 1563 by non other than Marcus of the Volturi My parents tried for almost 340 years. And then poof… like magic… my mother found out she was pregnant. That was about two weeks after they moved to Chicago… right next door to the most annoying, completely spoiled, Edward Anthony Masen jr. Oh, he may not be that way now, but he still is selfish.

Now I remember my tenth birthday quite vividly. I'm opening my gifts and I came to the last two. Edwards parents made him give a very nice locket with a picture of him and myself inside. (We were pretty good friends… since he was the only other child in a half mile radius) What Edward thought would be a great present was a toad he found near the lake.

"EWWWW!" I squealed as I threw the box at the bronze haired freak boy. "How could you?"

"I found it, and I thought to myself… why, it looks just like her… so then I caught the poor toad and put it in the box and wrapped it up and gave it to you." He answered.

"Just be lucky there are people here."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes."

Lets just say that two weeks later, I broke one the large windows in his house… right where he and his friends played baseball… and he was grounded for about two months. Revenge was so sweet. But as we grew older, we became close friends. In high school we did homework together and were considered to be boyfriend and girlfriend… hence why neither one of us had a love life. But we were more like siblings.

So when I saw him going to the hospital that fateful September day… I knew we would be separated. Not many people were living past three days of contracting the disease. That's what Carlisle had told my parents as he stopped by from time to time to chat with them. Funny thing was… three days after Edward was pronounced dead by the good Doctor… Carlisle disappeared. My parents knew where he had gone too. He had gone up north to Wisconsin or something. He took Edward with him… and that's when I knew that my best friend had survived. Even if he was changed into a vampire.

-x-x-x-x

"Now, you must listen to me, Regina, be on your best behavior until after February. The last thing I need is for Marcus to lose his temper and destroy you… like he did my brother." My mother said quickly as we finished gathering our things as our ship made dock in Rome.

"Yes mother." I answered politly. Personally, I could care less.

Over the next few months I did as I was told and I learned what I needed to learn in order to take over as queen upon my parents decision to retire. Which would never happen, considering they had become the rulers about one hundred years ago… at the age of six hundred. I was only eighteen, I was not going to wait that long.

I was nineteen when I first fell in love. His name was Lorenzo Medici. He was a descendent of that great philosopher. (I think that's what he was.) I first met him during the Festival of St. Marcus. And we met during the fireworks. I was not only attracted to him… but also he blood. About three weeks into the relationship, he disappeared and I was in serious trouble.

"I can not believe you could be so careless!" Caius yelled. My parents were in Asia, and I was left to deal with Dumb, Dumber, and Dumberer. "What if you had been seen?"

"But I wasn't. I got away with it. That's all that matters. I am the princess here! Your just one of the pawns that I can play with. I am the one who made the decision. But you just wouldn't understand, that I loved him and would have changed him! But you forbade me form doing so."

"You are nothing but a child in a world of evils that just don't concern you! You are not supposed to take the life of the innocent!"

"Excuse me… what do you call that tower? Where you bring poor innocent lives to be drained of blood! It's so barbaric."

"Sounds like a lecture I heard back in the 1850's, from a Carlisle Cullen." Aro had just floated into the room.

"Aro, tell him to leave me be! I can't stand his constant badgering of what I do wrong. He acts like he never killed anyone before."

"Caius, stop badgering the poor girl. She has done nothing wrong, she has only followed her instincts. Just like you did when you were first changed. If following your instincts is a crime, then I don't want to be right." Funny how sayings like that turn into songs like 'If Loving You Is Wrong, Then I Don't Want to Be Right".

"Your all crazy!" Caius stormed out of the room and slammed a door in the process. "I am not going to stand for this… wait until your parents come home… the what will you…" his voice disapperead down a corridor, lost to the walls that surrounded him.

I heard later that he had broken a few mundane objects and some priceless heirlooms that were… well… priceless. I highly doubted that my mother was going to be quite happy about that, since most of those priceless heirlooms… had been wedding gifts from all the royal families that had been invited. Yes, humans had attended their wedding. How unfortunate to about a third of them that came. If you catch my drift.

The only thing was… my parents never found out about the boy I loved or the priceless heirlooms that had been destroyed. I will never forget what happened about three weeks later, a month prior to their return.


End file.
